1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to mechanical couplers and more particularly to mechanical couplers used in combination with robots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many end effectors and tool couplings exist but none are known which can couple a tool several inches in diameter to an arm or other machine in a length of less than one inch. For example, one known type of coupler which is used in combination with the Westinghouse Electric Corporation's remotely operable service arm requires an axial length of 2.75 inches (7 cm) and requires a hydraulic cylinder for latching. Although such couplers are ideally suited for applications on earth, space applications, where size and weight are critical, require the development of different types of couplers.
When designing a coupler for use in space, different design criteria must be taken into consideration. For example, by reducing the length required between the end of a robot arm and the tool, space can be saved, but this requires that the coupler operate without any active devices. The coupler must be as light in weight as possible consistent with strength and operational accuracy. Less mass in the coupler means more mass can be added to the load rating of a space vehicle. It is also desirable to construct a coupler which can be latched and unlatched without additional active devices; that tends to improve reliability.
Thus, the need exists for a short coupler which does not require active devices for the latching and unlatching operations.